


דין שונא אלים

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, This Is STUPID, based on fanart, request
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ת'ור ודין ווינצ'סטר מלינים על קשיי גילוי העריות על כוס בירה.</p><p>Prompt by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava">Citrusjava</a>.<br/><a href="https://scontent-lhr.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-frc3/t31.0-8/s960x960/1048478_10151394276906184_1715656318_o.jpg">Fanart</a> by Leigh Lahav</p>
            </blockquote>





	דין שונא אלים

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusjava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/gifts).



הטלפון משמיע צליל חיוג מונוטוני, וכשסאם עונה הקול שלו חרישי ודחוף. "מה?"

"איפה אתה?" דין נובח לתוך הטלפון הסלולרי שלו, נובר בערימת הירקות שסאם קנה כדי למצוא את בקבוקי הבירה הקרים מאחוריהם. מהסלון המאולתר שהקימו בבונקר הוא שומע את הטלוויזיה נדלקת בווליום מחריש אוזניים.

"אני בספריה." סאם לוחש, "מה?"                     

"אמרתי לך לא להשאיר אותי איתו לבד!" דין מושך שקית מלאה בחסה רקובה מתוך המקרר וזורק אותה על השיש בגועל. "מה הבעיה בספריה שיש לנו פה?"

"באוניברסיטת אומהה יש מחלקה לתיאולוגיה, ויש פה-"

"אתה בנבראסקה?!" דין מרגיש את הדחף לעמוד, פתאום, וכשהוא עושה את זה הראש שלו מתנגש בדלת המקפיא הפתוחה. "מה לעזאזל, סאמי!"

"אה, דין, אני חייב ללכת. אני יוצא עוד מעט, מצטער." הקול של סאם מעומעם, כאילו שהוא מדבר אל תוך השרוול שלו.

מהסלון נשמע קול של משהו מתמוטט, וקול עמוק קורא "דין ווינצ'סטר! החש צעדייך!"

"תקשיב, דין, אני אגיע עוד ארבע שעות בערך. מחר ד"ר פוסטר תגיע מניו יורק, פשוט תעסיק אותו בינתיים עד שנמצא דרך למצוא את הבייפרוסט הזה. ביי." דין מקלל את סאם לתוך הטלפון המנותק בערך דקה וחצי, ואז לוקח שני בקבוקי בירה וטורק את דלת המקרר עם הדלת.

הוא לוקח נשימה עמוקה לפני שהוא נכנס לסלון, הטלוויזיה עדיין פועלת בווליום גבוה מדי והוא יכול לראות את כל כריות הספה מפוזרות בחדר. הם היו צריכים לקרוא לקסטיאל. הוא מרים כרית אחת אל הספה ומתיישב בכבדות, מושיט בקבוק בירה אחד אל עבר הגבר הבלונדיני שעל הספה לידו. הוא ענק, גבוה מדין בערך בראש ורחב אפילו מסאם. הכתפיים הרחבות שלו מותחות את הגבולות של חולצת הפלאנל הגדולה ביותר של סאם, הכפתורים מאיימים להתפקע.

"בירה." דין ממלמל לעברו בלי להסתכל. כל שריר בגוף שלו מעקצץ עם הצורך לצאת לפעולה, להיות בדרכים. הוא לא רוצה לשבת על הספה עם אל נורדי, לשתות בירה, ולראות סדרות פנטזיה מטומטמות. סאם היה אוהב את זה. לעזאזל, הוא קרא את כל הספרים. דין, לעומת זאת, מרגיש שבחיים שלהם יש יותר מדי אלמנטיים פנטסטיים בין כה וכה.

ת'ור מפנה אליו את מבטו ודין מושך בכתפיו, נרגע רק כשהוא לוקח ממנו את הבקבוק ולוגם. הוא לא יודע אם אלים משתכרים או לא, אבל דין חייב לפחות בירה אחת. או שלוש. או שש. "היכן סאם ווינצ'סטר?"

דין מקמט את מצחו. "הוא מחפש דרך להחזיר אותך לכוכב שלך, אי.טי."

"אסגארד איננה בכוכב אחר." ת'ור מוחה, ודין נאנח. הוא היה צריך לדעת. לאלים, כמו למלאכים, אין חוש הומור. "היא אחת מתשע המ-"

"ממלכות. כן. תשכח מזה. תצפה בסדרה שלך." הסדרה הייתה רעיון של סאם. הוא היה זה שהחליט לשכן את הצנון מהכוכב העליון אצלם בבונקר בזמן שהם מנסים למצוא דרך לעזור לו, והוא גם היה זה שהחליט שיהיה חכם לנסות לשעשע אותו כדי שלא יצא לחפש הרפתקאות במקום אחר. הטלוויזיה עבדה באופן מופתי. בהתחלה, כמובן, הם היו צריכים לרסן אותו באופן כמעט גופני מלנפץ אותה, וסאם בילה חצי שעה משעממת עד כאב (עבור דין) בניסיון להסביר לת'ור איך היא עובדת, ולמה, אבל ברגע שהוא התרגל לרעיון הוא התמכר. שוב, דין חשב לעצמו, כמו קסטיאל. ת'ור פיתח חיבה מיוחדת למשחקי הכס. דין לא ידע למה, ולא היה לו אכפת. הוא נסע עד סופריור, נברסקה, כדי למצוא חנות וידיאו שמוכרת את כל העונות במרוכז, ואז הכריח את סאם ללמד את ת'ור להפעיל את מכשיר הדיוידי. עד כה, זה עבד נפלא. מלבד העובדה שת'ור רצה חברה. לדין לא הייתה ברירה. אם הוא היה כנה עם עצמו, הוא העדיף לשבת בבונקר ולשתות בירה מאשר לחטט באיזה ספריה באוניברסיטת אומהה.

חצי שעה לתוך הפרק החמישי, דין מרותק. הוא כמעט ושוכח מהנוכחות של ת'ור לידו עד שזה מכחכח בגרונו ומצביע על המסך. "האם יחסים מסוג זה נחשבים ראויים על כדור הארץ?"

על המסך סרסיי וג'יימי לניסטר חבוקים זה בזרועות זו ליד הקבר של ג'ופרי. דין שמח שהוא מת, החרא הקטן. הוא מרוקן את הבקבוק שלו בלגימה. "לא, לא כל כך."

"כיוון שהם אח ואחות?" ת'ור שואל ברצינות תהומית ונראה לדין פתאום כמו ילד בן חמש בתוך גוף של גבר מגודל, שיער בלונדיני נופל על פניו והבעתו סקרנית.

"כן, זה לא... לא נהוג." דין קם מהספה לכיוון המטבח וחוזר עם עוד שני בקבוקים, מושיט אחד לת'ור.

"אם כך, מה בדבר היחסים שלך ושל סאם?"

דין נחנק ומשתעל, יורק בירה על השולחן. "לעזאזל, בן אדם, אנחנו לא..."

"אני מבין." ת'ור מהנהן בזמן שדין משתעל עדיין ומנגב את שאריות הבירה מהסנטר שלו. "גם לי יש אח. אמנם הוא אח למחצה, אבל הדרך בה הוא גורם לי להרגיש... הוא גורם לדם שלי לבעור. אני רואה את הדרך בה סאם מביט בך, דין ווינצ'סטר. לוקי נותן בי את המבט הזה לא פעם. באחריותך בתור אחיו הגדול לספק את כל צרכיו."

דין מרגיש את פניו בוערים. אולי הוא לא היה צריך לשתות את הבירה הרביעית. ואיפה סאם, לעזאזל. "תראה, בן אדם, אני לא כל כך רוצה לדבר איתך על הצרכים של סאם."

ת'ור מהנהן כאילו שהוא מבין בדיוק במה מדובר. "אכן, ענייני חדר המיטות הם פרטיים, ללא ספק, ולפי הצלילים שבוקעים משלכם, אני סמוך ובטוח שאתה ממלא את תפקידך באדיקות."

דין טומן את פניו בידיו. "פשוט... פשוט תמשיך לצפות בטלוויזיה. אני שונא אלים."

ת'ור, ככל הנראה מרוצה מהדרך בה השיחה הסתיימה, שוקע בחזרה בסדרה. דין מקלל אותו בלב עד שסאם חוזר הביתה.


End file.
